Normani
Atlanta, Georgia |gender = Female |genres = R&B |occupation = Singer, dancer & model |years_active = 2011-present }}Normani Kordei Hamilton (born May 31, 1996) recording mononymously as Normani, is an American singer and dancer, best known as a member of the girl group Fifth Harmony, which was formed on the second season of The X Factor US in 2012. In 2017, She was a contestant in season 24 of Dancing with the Stars. As a soloist, she released a single called "Love Lies" with R&B singer Khalid in February 2018. Early Life Normani was born in Atlanta, Georgia but was raised in New Orleans, Louisiana. Normani is the daughter of Derrick Hamilton and Andrea Hamilton. When Normani was a young child, she would compete in gymnasts, dance and beauty pageants.She performed gospel music as a child, and recorded her first song at age 13. Career '2012-2018: ''The X Factor and Fifth Harmony' '' Normani auditioned during the second season of the X Factor with "Chain of Fools" by Aretha Franklin. Normani was accepted to the next round after getting four yeses from the judges. She was then eliminated during the second round of bootcamp. Normani was then called back in with Lauren Jauregui, Ally Brooke, Camila Cabello and Dinah Jane to form the girl group Fifth Harmony. The group finished in third place on the show, where they were then signed to a joint record deal with Syco Music and Epic Records. The group released their first debut extended play Better Together (2013) along with three studio albums Reflection (2015), 7/27 (2016) and their first album as a quarlet with their self-titled album Fifth Harmony (2017). '' The group had many hit singles like "Worth It" and "Work From Home". On March 19, 2018, the group announced that the group would be taking a hiatus to pursue their solo careers. 'Solo Career' In 2015, Normani released two dance videos performing "Commas" and "Do Not Disturb" with Fifth Harmony's choreographer Sean Bankhead on her YouTube channel. As of December 2017, she has released three cover-mashups (of Drake's "Fake Love x Sneakin'", Solange's "Don't Touch My Hair x Cranes in the Sky" and Tory Lanez's "Say It") with the help of the producers The Invaders. on The Dancing with The Stars]] Normani competed on season 24 of Dancing with the Stars. Her partner was professional ballroom dancer Valentin Chmerkovskiy. The team reached the finals and finished in third place. Normani was featured as a cameo in R&B singer Khalid's music video "Young Dumb & Broke", and confirmed they were working on "new song ideas". On October 21, it was announced that Normani had signed to management company S10 Entertainment as a solo artist. She also signed her own solo publishing deal to Stellar Songs as a songwriter. On February 14, 2018, Normani released a song with Khalid called "Love Lies" for the soundtrack of the movie, ''Love, Simon. The single debuted at 43 on the US Billboard Hot 100, thus scoring the highest first-week position for a debut single by a girl group member. It later reached a peak of 9 on the chart, and topped the Mainstream Top 40 radio airplay chart. In April 2018, it was announced that Normani had signed to Keep Cool/RCA Records for her solo debut studio album. Normani confirmed she is working on an upcoming music collaboration with Missy Elliott. Billboard confirmed she is also collaborating with Calvin Harris and Kehlani. On October 22, 2018 Normani dropped two new songs, her debut single "Checklist" & "Slow Down" with Calvin Harris & Wizkid. Philanthropy Along with Fifth Harmony, Normani has been involved in charities like the Girl Scouts of America and the Ryan Seacrest Foundation. In September of 2016, Normani was announced as the Diversity Ambassador of The Cybersmile Foundation. On January 24, 2017, it was announced that Normani was named as the first official celebrity ambassador for the annual Stars & Strikes Celebrity Bowling Event & Tournament. On February 24, 2017, it was announced that Normani partnered up with American Cancer Society as a global ambassador. Filmography Music Videos Official Accounts * Twitter * Instagram * Facebook * Youtube References Category:People Category:Fifth Harmony Category:Singers Category:Fifth Harmony Members